


Evidence of Things Unseen

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Derek, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Scott is a Good Friend, Season/Series 02, Trust Issues, Wolf Derek
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‚<i>Komm mit in den Wald</i>‘ hat Derek gesagt.<br/>‚<i>Es geht ganz schnell</i>‘, hat Derek gesagt.<br/>‚<i>Ich beiße dir die Kehle durch, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu reden</i>‘, hat Derek gesagt.<br/>Ha! Als ob das irgendeine Entschuldigung, Ausrede oder auch nur eine Erklärung dafür sein sollte, wieso er Stiles nachts um eins aus dem Bett gezerrt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** Angst, kitsch, tonnenweise hurt/comfort - also das übliche, was man von mir erwarten kann?  
>  **Anmerkungen:** Da ich die Serie bisher nur auf englisch gesehen habe, habe ich keine Ahnung wie sie gewisse Begrifflichkeiten im deutschen übersetzen werden.  
>  'Grummelwolf' ist meine persönliche Übersetzung von 'Sourwolf'.  
> Aus 'Spark' habe ich 'Funke' gemacht.  
> 'Mountain Ash' ist offenbar 'Eberesche' und 'Wolfsbane' ist im deutschen 'Eisenhut'. Das hab ich direkt übersetzt.  
> Betagelesen von Leni!

Sein Handy produziert schwaches bläuliches Licht, das sich auf feuchtem Laub widerspiegelt und die Bäume ragen über ihm auf wie große, langgliedrige Schattenmonster. 

Stiles ist sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, wo er sich gerade befindet und er hat keine Ahnung wie lange sein Akku noch durchhalten wird; vor allem nicht, wenn er sein Handy noch länger als Taschenlampe missbraucht.  
Das sind sehr gute Fragen. Aber sie befinden sich derzeit lediglich auf Platz elf und achtunddreißig in seiner ‚Liste mit Problemen‘, die von dem allerakutesten Problem angeführt wird.

Wo zum Teufel ist Derek? 

Es ist nicht so, als ob Stiles persönliches Interesse daran hat, den Abend ( _die Nacht_ ) mit Mr. Grummelwolf Höchstselbst zu verbringen. So gut kann er ihn dann doch nicht leiden, auch wenn die Todesdrohungen im Lauf der letzten Wochen tatsächlich nachgelassen haben.  
Aber die dunklen, bedrohlichen Ecken des Waldes haben die Tendenz ein _klitzekleines_ bisschen weniger dunkel und bedrohlich zu wirken, wenn der große, böse Wolf neben einem steht und bei Bedarf Klauen und Zähne ausfahren kann. Oder Leute mit der Macht seiner missbilligenden Augenbrauen zu Boden starren. Oder wie auch immer Derek das macht, Stiles ist da nicht wählerisch. Solange er nicht gefressen wird, ist alles gut. Und Derek neben sich stehen zu haben, reduziert die Wahrscheinlichkeit gefressen zu werden immerhin mindestens um 50%. 

Nur jetzt gerade ist er ganz allein im Wald, in der garantiert mit Abstand finstersten und bedrohlichsten Ecke, bewaffnet mit nichts weiter als einer Handvoll Eberesche in seiner Tasche und dem matten Schimmer seiner Handy-Hintergrundbeleuchtung. Und Dereks abgelegte Klamotten im Rucksack.  
Das ist nicht gut. Das ist sowas von nicht gut.  
In anderen Worten – es ist beschissen. 

‚ _Komm mit in den Wald_ ‘ hat Derek gesagt.  
‚ _Es geht ganz schnell_ ‘, hat Derek gesagt.  
‚ _Ich beiße dir die Kehle durch, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu reden_ ‘, hat Derek gesagt.  
Hah! Als ob irgendetwas davon es erträglicher macht, wenn man nachts um eins aus dem Bett gezerrt wird.  
(Ein Glück, dass sein Vater schon wieder Nachtschicht hat. So oft wie Stiles in letzter Zeit nachts aus dem Haus geschlichen ist…das geht auf keine Kuhhaut mehr.)

Und dann einfach loszurennen, ohne Vorwarnung und Stiles hier stehen zu lassen. Also das ist echt nicht in Ordnung. Stiles wird so was von Beschwerde einreichen.  
…falls er jemals lebend wieder hier herauskommt. 

„Derek“, wispert Stiles zum dritten Mal.  
Sein Flüstern schwebt durch die kühle, dunkle Nachtluft, wie ein Hauch, für menschliche Ohren kaum wahrnehmbar. Aber es sollte genug sein für scharfe Werwolfohren. Es muss.  
Er schließt die Augen und lauscht. 

Minutenlang hört er gar nichts, außer das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind und das dumpfe Rufen einer Nachteule. Irgendwo links von ihm gluckert der Fluss.  
Ohne Vorwarnung zerschneidet ein Geräusch die Stille, laut und anhaltend wie eine Sirene.  
Es ist ein Wolfsheulen. 

Stiles Herz springt an, so ruckelnd wie ein Automotor nach einer Fehlzündung. Er fährt herum und versucht in der Dunkelheit die Richtung auszumachen, aus der es gekommen ist. Ohne auf ein weiteres Signal zu warten, beginnt er zu rennen.  
Stiles ist kein Experte für Wolfsgeheul, aber er hätte eine Wochenration Adderall darauf verwettet, dass das eben Derek gewesen ist. Das, und auf die Tatsache, dass das kein sozialer ‚ _hey, wie geht’s? Wollte mal vorbeiheulen_ ‘ Anruf ist.

Das ist ein Notsignal. 

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen ist uneben und feucht und Stiles stolpert über Äste und Wurzeln und schliddert über glitschiges Laub. Sein Herz hämmert gegen seine Rippen.  
Äste zischen über sein Gesicht und das bläuliche Licht seines Handys flackert in seinen Händen wie ein sterbender Stern. Fluchend und ohne anzuhalten schüttelt er es, in der vagsten aller Hoffnungen, dass es irgendeine Auswirkung auf den Akku hätte.  
Scheiße, denkt er, scheißescheißescheiße. Und Derek.  
Das sind zwei Wörter, die sehr oft gekoppelt in seinem Kopf auftauchen, in variierenden Zusammenhängen. 

Das Heulen ertönt erneut, grell und langgezogen, aber diesmal wird es abrupt abgeschnitten und endet in einem Winseln, das Stiles durch Mark und Bein geht. Er taumelt und weicht einem Baum aus. Ohne zu warten bis er wieder Fuß gefasst hat beschleunigt er sein Tempo.  
Ich bin gleich da, denkt er atemlos, seltsam überrascht von dem Ausmaß an Panik, das sich in ihm breit macht. Ich bin gleich da!  
Er hat keinen Plan und keine Ahnung, was mit Derek passiert ist und er hat noch weniger Plan und noch weniger Ahnung, wie er etwas dagegen tun sollte, aber es ist der einzige Gedanke in seinem Kopf.  
Derek finden.  
Gefahr in die Flucht schlagen.  
Derek retten. 

Genau.  
Guter Plan. 

Oh Gott. Stiles wird so was von dabei draufgehen. 

Auf den letzten Metern stolpert er über eine Wurzel und prallt ungebremst auf den Boden. Sämtliche Luft entweicht seiner Lunge.  
Vom Schwung mitgerissen purzelt er einen kurzen Abhang hinunter, quer durch das Unterholz. Blätter und Erde wirbeln um ihn herum und er sieht Sterne. Erst auf den letzten Meter kommt er wieder auf die Beine und taumelt unkoordiniert auf eine Lichtung.  
Mit einer Hand umklammert Stiles immer noch sein Handy, mit der anderen Hand greift er in seinen roten Kapuzenpullover. 

„Derek!“ japst er atemlos. „Derek?“ Und dann: „ _Oh mein Gott._ “  
In der Mitte der Lichtung liegt ein großer, schwarzer Wolf. Seine Augen glühen rot in der Dunkelheit.  
Er beißt um sich und windet sich auf dem Boden, als ob ihm jemand Stromschläge verpasst. Über ihm kniet eine verhüllte, silbrige Gestalt.

Das Handy erlischt mit einem sanften Glühen zwischen Stiles Fingern, während er scharf ausatmet. Sekundenlang ist er wie versteinert. Er hat keine Ahnung wer oder was das ist, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass es nicht nur gekommen ist, um Derek eine Fußmassage zu verpassen.

Derek gibt ein markerschütterndes Jaulen von sich und erst dieses Geräusch reißt Stiles aus seiner Erstarrung.  
Stiles rennt. Die letzten Meter schliddert er auf den Knien über den Boden. Die verhüllt Gestalt zuckt mit dem Kopf (zumindest nimmt Stiles an, dass sich da oben irgendetwas Kopfähnliches befindet) und fixiert ihn.  
„Lass ihn Ruhe“, keucht Stiles, eine Hand nach Derek ausgestreckt. „Du ekliges…unidentifizierbares, aber offensichtlich böses…Saugmonster! Egal, was du bist, verpiss dich!“

Derek fiept. Seine Pfoten zucken unkoordiniert durch die Luft und er sieht aus, als versuche er sich aus einem unsichtbaren Netz zu befreien. Sein Rückgrat ist durchgedrückt wie eine Bogensehne.  
Es sieht so schmerzhaft und hilflos aus, dass sich etwas in Stiles Brustkorb auseinander drückt, bis es sich anfühlt als wollte es seine Rippen zerbersten lassen. 

Das graue, nebelige Wesen streckt eine Hand nach Stiles aus, in einer vage bedrohlichen Geste.  
Aber damit hat er gerechnet.  
Stiles reißt die Hand aus seiner Tasche und zerrt einen Schwung gemahlene Eberesche mit heraus. Ohne Vorwarnung schleuderte er es dem Wesen entgegen. Schwarzes, silbriges Pulver verteilte sich in einer Wolke über Derek und das Saugmonster. Es heult auf und weicht zurück. 

„Du kannst nicht…“, befiehlt Stiles außer Atem, weil es das Erste ist, was ihm einfällt. „Du _kannst_ ihn nicht berühren. Du kannst ihn nicht berühren!“

‚ _Du musst nur daran glauben_ ‘, hat Deaton irgendwann einmal gesagt. ‚ _Du musst nur glauben, dass es funktioniert. Sei ein Funke._ ‘

Ein Funke, betet Stiles innerlich. Er ist ein Funke. Er wird der großartigste Funke aller Zeiten sein. _Fuck you, ich bin ein Funke._  
Das Gefühl in seiner Brust, schmerzhaft und zu eng, weitet sich aus, als ob eine fremde Hand in seinen Brustkorb hineingreift und sein Herz umschließt. Stiles holt tief Luft.  
„Du. Kannst. Ihn. Nicht berühren.“ 

Er fühlt sich wie Gandalf.  
Magisch, badass und unantastbar. _‘Du. Kommst. Nicht vorbei!‘_

Das Saugmonster weicht zurück und gibt ein schrilles, wütendes Geräusch von sich. Mit einem beinah hörbaren Puff löst es sich in Luft aus und eine Handvoll pulverisierte Eberesche rieselt an der Stelle zu Boden, wo es eben noch gewesen ist. 

„Oh mein Gott“, keucht Stiles. Wenn er nicht schon knien würde, würde ihm spätestens jetzt die Beine weich werden. „Die Viecher werden auch immer unheimlicher. Scheiße. Heilige…scheiße. Was war das? Was zum Teufel… Derek?“ Er tastet mit der Hand nach dem schwarzen Fell. Es ist als beruhigende Geste gedacht, aber der Wolf springt mit einem mächtigen Satz auf die Beine, als ob ihm jemand einen Schlag verpasst hätte. „Derek?“

Der Wolf fletscht die Zähne.  
Stiles zuckt zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er ist nicht sicher, was hier vor sich geht, aber… oh mein Gott, _oh mein Gott_ … Okay, das ist nicht gut.  
Derek knurrt, grollt und fletscht die Zähne auch in Menschenform, aber das ist Stiles längst gewöhnt. Darüber kann er lässig hinweg sehen.  
Aber das hier ist anders.  
Es ist kein Funken von Erkennen in den Wolfaugen. 

„Ist okay,“ sagt Stiles und fährt sich mit der Zunge über die trockene Unterlippe. „Es ist alles okay. Braver Hund…Wolf? Braver Derek? Ich bin’s. Stiles. Nur Stiles. Stilinski.“ Innerlich schlägt er sich mit der Handfläche an die Stirn. Denn wie viele verschiedene Stiles‘ wird es schon geben, die Derek kennt? 

„Derek? Du kannst mich vielleicht nicht sonderlich gut leiden, aber du kennst mich. Und du willst mich nicht fressen. Es ist alles okay. Shht. Ich tu dir nichts. Ich hab dir überhaupt noch nie was getan. Du bist derjenige, der mich immer gegen Wände drückt und mich bedroht. Nebenbei bemerkt – nicht cool. Gar nicht cool! Es ist alles gut…“

Der Wolf kauert sprungbereit vor ihm, die Zähne zum Angriff gefletscht und ein lautes Grollen vibriert durch seinen gesamten Körper. Jede Sehne in seinem Körper ist angespannt, bis zum bersten. Stiles hat keine Ahnung was los ist (so ist Scott nicht einmal während Vollmondnächten drauf) und er macht das vermutlich Dümmste und Suizidalste, was ihm in diesem Moment in den Sinn kommt.  
Er streckt die Hand nach ihm aus.  
Jeder Instinkt in seinem Inneren schreit ihm zu sich umzudrehen und so schnell und so weit weg zu rennen wie möglich. Aber er hat das Gefühl, dass alle seine Worte gerade nicht bei Derek ankommen. Stiles zwingt sich die Hand weiter auszustrecken.  
Er macht es langsam, so dass Derek sie genau sehen kann, alle fünf Finger, ausgebreitet wie zitternde Spinnenbeine, während sein Mund sich ununterbrochen weiter bewegt und eine Litanei an mehr oder weniger beruhigenden Worten und Lauten aneinanderreiht. Die Worte ‚ _gut_ ‘ und ‚ _okay_ ‘ und ‚ _ich bin es, Stiles_ ‘ fallen am allermeisten, aber vermutlich kommt es darauf nicht einmal an. Dereks Kopf zuckt hektisch hin und her, als ob er nicht genau weiß, was passiert und Stiles ertappt sich dabei wie er anfängt laut zu erklären, was er jetzt tun wird. 

Vielleicht ist es die Eberesche, denkt Stiles und berührt mit den Fingerspitzen das schwarze, dichte Fell an der Schulter. Vielleicht tut es ihm weh. Vielleicht hält es ihn fest in seiner Wolfgestalt, so wie der Eisenhut es mit Lauras Leiche gemacht hat.  
Wieso weiß er das nicht? _Wieso weiß er sowas nicht?_ Gott. Er weiß viel zu wenig über die ganze übernatürliche Scheiße, mit der sie die ganze Zeit zu tun haben.  
Ein Schauern geht durch Dereks gesamten Körper. Sein Kopf zuckt ruckartig nach unten und er drückt die Schnauze gegen Stiles Hand. Sekundenlang ist Stiles sicher, dass es das jetzt war, dass er sich jetzt von mindestens vier Fingern verabschieden kann, denn da sind Zähne, _große, scharfe Reißzähne, HerrimHimmel_ , aber es ist feucht und warm und _okay, was…?_ , und dann fährt eine Zunge über seine Hand.  
Adrenalin pumpt durch Stiles‘ Adern und seine Finger zittern, aber es muss irgendetwas an seinem Geruch sein, was der Wolf wiedererkennt, denn er wehrt sich nicht, als er die Finger in dem weichen Fell versenkt. 

Derek winselt. Es gibt keinen anderen Ausdruck dafür. 

„Es ist alles okay“, flüstert Stiles. Mit festen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen beginnt er das dunkle Pulver aus Dereks Fell zu streifen. Es rieselt wie feiner, schwarzer Feenstaub zu Boden. Er nimmt die zweite Hand dazu und diesmal zuckt der Wolf nicht zurück, sondern drückt sich wenn möglich noch dichter an Stiles‘ Seite. 

„Es ist gleich weg“, murmelt Stiles. „Ich mache es weg. Dann kannst du dich wieder zurückverwandeln und dein ganz normales schlecht gelauntes Selbst sein. In Menschenform. Mit Lederjacke. Und Muskeln. Weniger haarig. Oder mehr haarig. Vielleicht ist dir ja danach die Brusthaare wieder wachsen zu lassen, jetzt wo es kälter wird. Was immer du willst.“

Es ist seltsam und besorgniserregend, dass Derek sich noch nicht zurückverwandelt hat. Vielleicht liegt es an der Eberesche, die Stiles so großzügig über ihm verteilt hat. Aber vielleicht hat das seltsame Saugmonster ihm irgendetwas angetan.  
Stiles fühlt sich hilflos und in seinem Kopf schwimmt ein Meer aus Fragen. 

„Bist du verletzt?“ fragt er leise und der Wolf drückt den Kopf gegen Stiles‘ Brust, als ob das eine Antwort sein soll. Vielleicht ist es eine. „Hat sie…er… _es?_ dir etwas getan? Ist es das? Derek.“ Er schlingt die Arme um den Wolf um besser an die aufgerichteten Nackenhaare zu kommen. Er streift das gesamte Pulver aus dem Fell und er redet ohne Punkt und Komma und in Gedanken wiederholt er ununterbrochen: ‚Du bist okay. Du bist okay. ‘  
 _Du bist okay._

Plötzlich gibt der Wolf einen dumpfen, grollenden Laut von sich, der Stiles überrascht zurückzucken lässt, und er nimmt vorsichtshalber die Hände aus seinem Fell.  
Derek krümmt sich vor ihm auf dem Boden. Knochen verschieben sich (und Stiles zuckt zusammen, weil _autsch_ , das wird niemals nicht schmerzhaft aussehen), das Fell verschwindet und stattdessen ist da plötzlich nur nackte, mit Erde verschmierter Haut. Und dann liegt Derek vor ihm, schwer atmend und mit gesenktem Kopf, aber wieder er selbst. 

„Derek?“ fragt er erleichtert. 

Derek hustet. Es klingt als ob er eine halbe Tonne Erde inhaliert hat und Stiles verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht. 

„Alles okay? Bist du wieder da? Ich meine, nicht dass du _weg_ -weg warst…aber…bist du wieder da?“

Derek nickt langsam. Stiles wünscht sich, er würde endlich den Kopf heben. Es ist beunruhigend und ungewohnt, sein finsteres Gesicht nicht sehen zu können. 

„Okay. Gut! Ich habe zwei sehr gute Fragen dazu. Erstens: Was war das für ein Vieh? Und zweitens: Was WAR das? Ich meine …was? Ein übernatürlicher Staubsauger? Das war gruselig. Und was hat es mit dir angestellt? Das sah nicht gesund aus!“ 

Derek schüttelt den Kopf. Er gibt immer noch keinen Laut von sich. 

„Derek“, wiederholt Stiles sacht und legt eine Hand auf Dereks Schulter. Die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen ist heiß, beinah fiebrig, und winzige Mikroschauer laufen durch seinen Körper. „Grummelwolf? Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre zu reden, musst du schon was sagen. Du könntest mir wenigstens Dinge aufzählen, die du mit deinen Zähnen anstellen willst. Deine Zähne, mein Nacken oder so. Was immer dir einfällt. Ich bin nicht wählerisch. Aber es wäre schön wenn…“

„Stiles.“ Seine Stimme klingt belegt und heiser und trotzdem fühlt Stiles eine Welle der Erleichterung in sich hochschwappen. 

„Was?“ 

Eine Hand tastet nach ihm und bekommt den Stoff seines Pullovers zu fassen. Derek vergräbt die Finger darin, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten. „Dein Handy. Mach es an.“ 

„Was? Alter, ich weiß nicht mal, ob der Akku…“ 

„Mach es an!“ faucht Derek. 

„Okay, okay. schon gut.“ Stiles wedelt mit den Händen. Er angelt nach seinem Handy, dass irgendwo neben ihm auf dem Waldboden gelandet ist und drückt probeweise darauf herum. Der Akku läuft eindeutig schon im Sparmodus, auf dem letzten halben Balken, aber er gibt wenigstens einen matten, blauen Schimmer von sich. „Es ist an. Was willst du wissen? Den Börsenbericht? Die Zeiten für die Jagdsaison? Ersteigerst du gerade was auf Ebay?“ 

Derek ist ganz still. Er ist geradezu erstarrt. Nur sein Atem hallt schwer und viel zu laut in der kühlen Luft.  
„Dein Handy ist an?“ fragt er dumpf. 

„Ja?“ Verunsichert lässt Stiles die Hände sinken. Probeweise wedelt er mit dem leuchtenden Display vor Dereks Gesicht herum. „Es ist direkt vor deiner Nase. Das siehst du do-…“ Er stockt mitten im Satz, so abrupt, als sei er über seine eigenen Wörter gestolpert. Er schluckt und starrt und denkt _nein. Nein, nein, nein._  
„Derek“, sagt er langsam. „Siehst du das Licht nicht?“

Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der matschige Erde durch Stiles Jeans sickert und Dereks ausgefahrene Klauen winzige Löcher in seinem Hemd hinterlassen, bis Derek endlich reagiert. Er schüttelt den Kopf und Stiles kann spüren wie sein Herz stehen bleibt.  
„Ich sehe überhaupt nichts,“ wispert Derek, so leise dass es beinah untergeht. 

-

Der Weg zurück zu Dereks Auto ist verschwommen in Stiles Kopf, wie ein unscharfes Amateurvideo. Sein eigener Atem hallt laut in seinen Ohren und der unebene Boden schwankt unter seinen strauchelnden Füßen wie ein untergehendes Schiff. Er stolpert mehr als dass er rennt.  
Derek marschiert voran, weil er offenbar ein eingebautes Navigationssystem hat, das auch im Dunkeln funktioniert. Aber er hat eine Hand in Stiles‘ Hemd vergraben und zerrt ihn mit sich, als ob _Stiles_ derjenige ist, der geführt werden muss. 

Stiles hat aufgehört Fragen zu stellen oder gegen die grobe Behandlung zu protestieren, vor allem weil ihm die Luft ausgegangen ist. Hin und wieder zieht er Derek kommentarlos aus dem Weg, wenn er geradewegs auf einen Baum oder einen Abhang zusteuert, aber keiner von beiden kommentiert es. Es zieht irgendwo in Stiles‘ Herzgegend zu sehen, wie Derek nach vorne marschiert, als ob er sieht wohin. 

In seinem Kopf pulsiert es.  
Derek kann nicht sehen. Derek kann nicht _sehen_.  
Stiles fragt sich, ob es okay ist, dass er derjenige ist, der offensichtlich mehr deswegen durchdreht. 

Es überrascht ihn selbst am meisten, als sie tatsächlich irgendwann beim Camaro ankommen. Immerhin ist einer von ihnen blind ( _Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!_ ) und der andere hat den Orientierungssinnes eines Käsetoasts (Stiles kennt seine Stärken, und Orientierungssinn gehört nicht dazu). 

„Oh mein Gott“, keucht Stiles inbrünstig. Er sinkt gegen die Beifahrertür und stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf den Knien ab.  
Dereks Hand löst sich aus seinem Hemd und er greift nach seinem Wagen. Er erwischt das Dach und seine Fingerspitzen gleiten über den glänzenden Lack. Sein Gesicht ist unbewegt, aber sekundenlang sieht er beinah erleichtert aus, etwas so Vertrautes zu berühren. 

‚ _Was machen wir jetzt?_ möchte Stiles fragen. _Was sollen wir machen? Oh mein Gott. Wir brauchen Hilfe! Was soll wir machen? Derek? Derek!_ ‘  
Aber er sagt nichts von alledem.  
Es ist nicht okay, wenn er in Panik verfällt. Es ist nicht okay und es ist nicht hilfreich.  
Sein Gehirn arbeitet überstürzt und ungenau und wirbelt ein halbes Dutzend angefangene Lösungsansätze in weniger als zehn Sekunden durcheinander. 

„Deaton“, platzt es aus Stiles heraus. 

Derek zuckt zusammen. „Was.“ 

„Wir müssen zu Deaton, okay? Er kann dir vielleicht helfen und…“ 

„Nein“, sagt Derek tonlos. 

„Wie nein?“ Stiles richtet sich auf. „Wieso sollte er dir nicht helfen? Bisher hat er doch auch…“

„Nicht Deaton“, knurrt Derek. Seine Hand spannt sich an und ein kleiner Teil von Stiles macht sich Sorgen um den Lack. 

„Oh, komm schon! Wieso _nicht_ Deaton? Was glaubst du wie viele magische Tierärzte hier in der Gegend herumrennen?“ 

„Nein!“ 

Frustriert breitet Stiles die Arme aus. „Was? Was?! Ernsthaft? Du hältst _jetzt_ für einen geeigneten Moment, um dich zu stur zu stellen?! Newsflash, Grummelwolf, aber es ist nicht so, als ob DU ohne mich _irgendwo_ hinfahren kannst!“  
Schon bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat, wünscht er sich, dass er ihn wieder zurücknehmen könnte.  
Er schließt die Augen, nur um Dereks Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen. „Tut mir leid. Das war… das… vergiss es.“ 

Er atmet aus und öffnet die Augen wieder. Derek steht immer noch in derselben Position neben dem Camaro. 

„Gut“, sagt Stiles, obwohl gerade gar nichts gut ist. „Wohin dann? Wohin willst du?“ 

„Zu dir.“ 

„Entschuldige bitte?“

Derek beißt die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass seine Wangenknochen hervortreten. „Es gibt keinen… ich kann nicht…“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Zu dir“, wiederholt er. 

Und Stiles ist kurz davor eine stundenlange, wohl fundierte Diskussion darüber anzufangen, dass die häufige Wiederholung seiner Aussagen nicht automatisch bedeutet dass man recht hat. Aber ein Blick auf Derek bringt ihn zum Schweigen.  
Es erinnert ihn auf seltsame Weise an einen anderen Derek, blass und verschwitzt und mit einer tödlichen Dosis Eisenhut in den Adern, zu einer anderen Zeit, aber in einer ähnlich schlechten Lage. 

‚ _Ich kann dich nicht in deinem eigenen Haus abliefern?‘  
‚Nicht wenn ich mich nicht beschützen kann!_ ‘

Es macht auf tragische Art und Weise Sinn.  
Wenn man eine Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken hat und alle Welt weiß wo man wohnt, kann man sich nicht nach Hause zurückziehen, um seine sprichwörtlichen Wunden zu lecken. 

„Okay.“ Er nickt.  
Beinah unmerklich sinken Dereks Schultern nach unten. 

Stiles seufzt und fährt sich einer Hand über den Kopf. „Heißt das, ich darf deinen Wagen fahren?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese FF habe ich nicht vergessen. ;) Ich war nur ne zeitlang sehr eingenommen von meiner Bigbang.   
> Aber ich versuche sie etwas regelmäßiger zu updaten, dafür als Kompromiss vermutlich mit insgesamt etwas kürzeren Kapiteln.

Stiles würgt den Wagen ab.  
Zweimal.   
Der Autoschlüssel flutscht aus seinen feuchten Händen und seine langen Beine verheddern sich, als er nach dem Gaspedal angelt. Er wirft einen Seitenblick zu Derek und wartet auf einen bissigen Kommentar, der niemals kommt. 

Die Rückfahrt verbringen sie schweigend.   
Teilweise.   
Also, zumindest auf einer Seite des Wagens herrscht Schweigen (das ist allerdings nicht Stiles‘ Seite).   
Stiles redet. Er redet immer wenn er nervös oder angespannt ist. Er kann nichts dagegen tun. Es ist ein Reflex. 

Nachträglich kann er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, welche Worte aus ihm hervorgesprudelt sind und ob sie irgendeinen Sinn ergeben haben oder nicht. Vielleicht hat er auch nur Rezepte für Schokoladenkekse aufgesagt, die Geburtsstunde der Arithmetik erläutert oder die Geschichte der männlichen Beschneidung zusammengefasst.   
Oh. Oh Gott. _Hoffentlich_ hat er nicht die Geschichte der männlichen Beschneidung zusammengefasst. 

Derek schweigt und hat den Kopf zum Fenster gedreht.   
Er hat eine Hand in das Sitzpolster vergraben und die andere an die Tür gepresst, als ob er die Vibrationen des mächtigen Motors in seinen Fingerspitzen spüren kann. Vermutlich ist es etwas Vertrautes in der Dunkelheit, der Geruch von Ledersitzen und das Grollen des Motors. Und vermutlich ist der Camaro am ehesten das was einem zu Hause für Derek gleichkommt, nach dem alles andere abgebrannt ist …   
Stiles schluckt bei diesem Gedanken.   
Oh man.   
Er muss aufhören sich selbst runterzuziehen. Das ist nicht cool. 

Ausnahmsweise ist er froh, dass sein Vater nicht zu Hause ist. Weil diesmal besteht wirklich keine Chance, dass Derek durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer einsteigt. 

Im Wald hat Derek offensichtlich nach irgendwelchen tiefsitzenden Instinkten operiert und die richtige Richtung anhand der Windrichtung oder der Erdanziehungskraft oder dem Geruch seines Wagens herausgearbeitet. (Stiles ist kein Werwolf-Experte, egal was Scott denkt. Er _weiß_ nicht wie das funktioniert, okay?)  
Leider nutzen ihm diese Instinkte in einer vollkommen fremden Umgebung so gut wie gar nichts mehr. 

„Links“, sagt Stiles. „Nein, das andere links. Mein links. Also dein rechts. Das andere rechts… vielleicht mehr so 37° Grad nach rechts. So halb dreiviertel links? Mit ein bisschen Rechtsdrall?“ 

Derek umklammert mit einer Hand den Türrahmen und bleibt stehen. Langsam atmet er durch die zusammengepressten Zähne aus. „Stiles…“ 

„Es tut mir leid!“ Stiles wedelt mit den Armen. „Ich mache das zum ersten Mal!“ 

Zugegeben, das stimmt nicht. Scott und er haben mal den ganzen Tag ‚blind‘ gespielt, als sie zehn waren, und sich gegenseitig die Augen verbunden. Aber damals hat er Scott mit Absicht gegen die Tür laufen lassen, weil es lustig war. Bei Derek ist es nicht lustig. Und es ist keine Absicht.   
Er gibt sich Mühe.   
Er ist nur nicht… besonders gut. 

Es tut ihm ein bisschen weh dabei zu zusehen wie Derek das Wohnzimmer betritt, sehr behutsam und sehr wachsam, als ob er damit rechnet jeden Moment aus einer für ihn nicht sichtbaren Ecke angegriffen zu werden. Stiles vermutet, wenn er noch in Wolfsform wäre, würde seine Ohren jetzt unruhig hin und her zucken. 

„Bitte wenden sie jetzt“, sagt Stiles in Auto-Navigations-Stimme, nur um die unerträgliche Stille zu durchbrechen, die sich auszubreiten droht. „Sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht.“   
Entsetzt von seiner eigenen Taktlosigkeit hämmert er mit einer Hand gegen seine Stirn und denkt: _Halt die Klappte Stiles, halt die Klappe._

Derek bleibt mitten im Raum stehen, den Kopf ein wenig schräg gelegt und lauscht auf Stiles‘ Bewegungen. Das Klicken der Haustür und das Drehen des Schlüssels hallen sogar in Stiles‘ durch und durch menschlichen Ohren und klingen unglaublich laut. Er zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen. 

Stiles bleibt stehen, mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt. Er blickt zu Derek und dann auf die Treppe, die zu seinem Zimmer hochführt. Er sieht die Couch und den kleinen Tisch, die im Weg stehen, die Stühle, die Zeitschriften auf dem Boden, und den gesamten Alptraum an Hindernissen, um die er Derek herum navigieren muss.   
Keine Chance, denkt er.   
Das kann nur in Blut, Drohungen und der endgültigen Vernichtung des Stilinskischen Wohnzimmers enden. 

Stiles atmet tief durch. „Erschreck jetzt nicht“, sagt er langsam. „Und wenn möglich… fahr die Krallen nicht aus. Ich fass dich nämlich jetzt an.“ 

Er kann beinah sehen wie Derek gesamter Körper sich daraufhin anspannt, als ob er sich innerlich für einen Angriff wappnet. Behutsam greift Stiles nach seinem Arm und seine Fingerspitzen bekommen ein winziges Stück Stoff zu fassen.   
Derek zuckt nicht zusammen, aber er wird wenn möglich noch etwas steifer. 

„Muss da sein?“ 

„Ja.“ 

„Ich brauche dich nicht“, knurrt Derek, offensichtlich nur um aus Prinzip. Denn es ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass das nicht stimmt. 

„Ich habe dich drei Stunden in einem Pool über Wasser gehalten, okay?“ schnappt Stiles zurück. „Ich werde dich auch eine Treppe hochkriegen. Vertrau mir doch einfach!“ 

Daraufhin erwidert Derek nichts.   
Immerhin erspart er Stiles die übliche Rede wieso er niemandem vertraut (und kleinen hyperaktiven Spastikern schon gar nicht).   
Das kann man schon fast als Gewinn verbuchen. Außer…nicht wirklich. 

Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie jemals heil oben ankommen, denn Derek ist steif und unkooperativ und geht nicht im geringsten auf Stiles‘ hilfreiche Bemerkungen ein. Und er zuckt zusammen, wann immer Stiles versucht mehr von ihm zu berühren als den Ärmel seiner Jacke.   
Stiles sinkt erleichtert gegen seine Zimmertür, als sie endlich in seinem Zimmer sind. Er ist schweißgebadet. 

Wortlos sieht er dabei zu wie Derek überraschend zielstrebig auf das Bett zusteuert, als ob es eine Lichtquelle ist, die er sogar im Dunkeln sehen kann.   
Er bewegt sich hier oben sicherer als unten, aber das kann daran liegen, dass er schon mal in Stiles‘ Zimmer gewesen ist. Seine Finger fahren beiläufig über Stiles Nachttischlampe, die zugezogenen Jalousien und das Surfbrett an der Wand, und sein unbewegtes Gesicht sieht beinah erleichtert aus, beinah so als ob es etwas Vertrautes ist, hier zu sein. Als ob er es wiedererkennt.   
Ein winziges Stück Anspannung weicht aus seinen Schultern. 

Stiles hat zunehmend das Gefühl, dass er etwas miterlebt, was er eigentlich nicht sehen dürfte, weil es intim und privat ist, und weil Derek der verschlossenste Mensch ist, den er kennt. 

„Du wirst heilen, oder?“ platzt es aus ihm heraus. „Über Nacht? Ich meine, dein…dein Werwolf-Heilungs-Mumbo-Jumbo wird anspringen. Und dann kommt das wieder in Ordnung. Nicht wahr?“

Derek erstarrt. Er steht zwischen Bett und Fenster, den Rücken zu Stiles gewandt. Seine geraden Schultern sind so abweisend wie eine Betonmauer.   
Er sagt keinen Ton und in gewisser Weise ist das Antwort genug.   
Derek weiß es selbst nicht. 

Und das ist ja mal was _ganz Neues_.   
Derek weiß nie etwas. Über irgendwas.   
Scheiße.   
Hoffentlich besteht Dereks einzige Lösung nicht schon wieder darin, eine Knochensäge hervorzuzaubern und die lästigen Körperteile einfach abzuschneiden. 

„Hey.“ Stiles kaut zweifelnd auf dem Bändchen seines Pullovers. „Soll ich…ich meine… willst du, dass ich irgendjemandem Bescheid sage?“ 

Schneller als er blinzeln kann, hat Derek das Zimmer in drei großen Schritten durchquert. Er steht so unvermittelt vor Stiles, als hätte er sich hinüber gebeamt. Seine Hand vergräbt sich in Stiles T-Shirt, nur ein winziges Stück zu weit links. Das ist das einzige, was einen Hinweis darauf gibt, dass im Augenblick nicht alles ist wie sonst. „Niemand“, grollt er dumpf. „Niemand wird es erfahren! Wenn du es irgendjemandem sagst, dann…“

„…beißt du mir die Kehle durch?“ schlägt Stiles vor. Ein hysterisches Lachen gluckert in seiner Kehle. „Mit den Zähnen? Alter, das hatten wir schon.“ 

Dereks Griff um sein T-Shirt wird fester. 

„Hey, ich versuche dir zu helfen, okay? Stiles nix böse, comprehende? Stiles gut. Ich dachte nur, dass wenigstens deine Betas wissen sollten…nein? Okay. Nein. Kein Grund gleich die Beißerchen auszupacken. Ich erkenne ein Nein, wenn man es mir entgegen knurrt.“

Derek grollt. Es ist ein Laut, der tief aus seiner Kehle kommt und seinen Brustkorb vibrieren lässt. „Es hat sich nichts geändert“, zischt er. 

Stiles seufzt. „Du sagst das, als wäre es was Gutes.“ 

Mit einem hörbaren Klacken fährt Derek die Reißzähne aus. 

„Okay, bitte. Wie du willst. Nichts hat sich geändert. Du vertraust immer noch niemandem und vor allem nicht mir“, zählt Stiles folgsam auf. „Und du kannst mir immer noch alle wichtige Arterien mit einem Biss durchtrennen. Auch im Dunkeln. Ich weiß.“ 

Aber es stimmt nicht. Alles hat sich verändert. Irgendwie.   
Und er denkt an das hilflose Jaulen und die zappelnden Pfoten und an Dereks kalte Schnauze, die sich an seine Handfläche drückt.   
Seltsam, dass er als menschenfressender Wolf so viel zugänglicher ist als, als Mensch. 

Stiles hat genug über Werwölfe (und richtige Wölfe) gelesen, um zu wissen, dass sie Herdentiere sind. Und dass sie sich nach ihrem Rudel sehnen, wenn sie krank oder verwundet sind. Es ist nicht okay, dass Derek nicht einmal seine Betas um sich haben will. Das ist so was von nicht okay und auf so vielen Ebene abgefuckt und traurig.

„Was ist mit Peter?“ fragt er hoffnungslos, und er weiß noch während er es ausspricht, dass das die bescheuertste Idee von allen ist. „Weißt du was? Vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe.“ 

„Peter“, grollt Derek, „benimmt sich nur aus einem einzigen Grund. Weil ich sein Alpha bin. Wenn er wüsste, dass …“ Derek bricht ab, und Stiles spürt wie er blass wird.  
Er will sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, auf was für Ideen Peter kommen könnte, wenn ihm klar wird, dass Derek derzeit … nicht ganz einsatzfähig ist. 

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt“, sagt er, als Derek immer noch keine Anstalten macht ihn loszulassen. „Soll ich erst einen heiligen Eid leisten, damit du mir glaubst? Nur bitte nichts mit Blut, das krieg ich nie wieder aus dem Teppich und…“

Derek seufzt und verdreht die Augen. Seine Hand löst sich aus Stiles T-Shirt, langsam und beinah widerwillig, so als sei Stiles sein Blindenstock, eine Art Haltegriff in der Dunkelheit. Als befindet er sich wieder allein und im freien Fall sobald er loslässt, und eine irrationale Sekunde lang will Stiles nach ihm greifen und ihn festhalten. Nur damit Derek weiß, dass er nicht alleine im Dunkeln ist.

Er tut es nicht.   
Derek wendet sich ab. 

„Es ist nur für heute Nacht“, sagt er, als ob er eine Frage beantwortet, die Stiles gar nicht gestellt hat. „Morgen früh…“ Er stoppt abrupt und zuckt mit den Schultern, eine wortlose, hilflose, wütende, kleine Geste. 

„Morgen früh ist vielleicht wieder alles in Ordnung“, souffliert Stiles, damit es wenigstens einer von ihnen laut ausspricht. Positive Gedanken und so. „Gib deinem Werwolf-Heilungs-Mumbo-Jumbo eine Chance.“ 

Derek nickt ohne sich umzudrehen. Vielleicht glaubt er Stiles und vielleicht nicht. 

Stiles vergräbt die schweißnassen Hände in den Hosentaschen und fragt sich, wieso so viele Gespräche in seinem Leben in peinlich berührtem Schweigen enden. Das hat er nun davon, dass er mit Leuten wie Derek Hale herumhängt, der mit Zähnen und Klauen kommuniziert, aber nur höchst selten mit Worten. „Möchtest du vielleicht duschen oder sowas? Ich könnte dir ein Handtuch borgen, aber da sind kleine Pferde drauf und ich glaube Scott hat das neulich…“

„Nein.“

„Okay. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich…?“

„Nein.“ 

„Cool. Das ist cool. Nicht, dass ich eine Erlaubnis bräuchte in meinem eigenen Haus zu duschen, aber gut dass wir das geklärt haben.“ 

Danach steht Stiles eine Viertelstunde unter kochendheißem Wasser und versucht nicht zu hyperventilieren.   
Er wünscht sich, er könnte Scott anrufen.   
Nicht weil Scott wirklich was Produktives zu dieser Situation beisteuern könnte, aber niemand ist so lieb und optimistisch wie sein bester Freund. (Wenn nicht gerade Vollmond ist und er versucht Stiles den Kopf abzubeißen.)   
Aber Dereks Meinung dazu, _irgendjemanden_ einzuweihen, war ziemlich offensichtlich.   
Wie gerät Stiles nur immer in sowas rein? Wieso ist es immer er, der Derek am Hals hat, wenn er kurz vorm abnippeln ist? 

Als Stiles eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Badezimmer kommt, in Boxershorts und einem viel zu weiten T-Shirt, hängen Dereks Klamotten ordentlich zusammengefaltet über dem Schreibtischstuhl. Neben seinem Bett liegt ein großer schwarzer Wolf, der sich zu einer Bretzel zusammengerollt hat.   
Stiles bleibt in der Tür stehen. 

„Heißt das wir reden jetzt nicht mehr darüber?“ fragt er überflüssigerweise. 

Derek macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe den Kopf zu heben. Er hebt lediglich die Lefzen und präsentiert seinen messerscharf aussehenden Eckzahn. 

Stiles hebt die Augenbrauen. „Ist das ein ‚ _nein_ ‘?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentare werden wie üblich gerne gesehen. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Du kannst dich nicht jedes Mal gleich in einen Wolf verwandeln, wenn du unangenehmen Gesprächen aus dem Weg gehen willst!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Vorwort:** Ups. Diese FF hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. XD Nur zur Erinnerung:  
>  Da es schon so lange her ist, dass ich das angefangen habe, spielt das ganze immer noch in Staffel 2! *gasp* (Jap, i know, old times.) Derek ist immer noch der Alpha, Boyd und Erica sind noch am Leben, der Sheriff weiß noch nichts über Werwölfe etc etc. Und ich hatte schon damals recht mit der VErmutung, dass Derek sich irgendwann wirklich in einen Wolf verwandeln kann! HAH! HAH! Ich wusste es! :D  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen - vielleicht äh erinnert sich der eine oder andere noch daran, dass diese Fic existiert. *hust* Ich date auch bald die anderen Sachen up. :-) Ich bin im Update-Modus.

In seinem Traum läuft er wieder durch den Wald. Er rennt und rennt; er stolpert über feuchten Boden und verzerrte Äste. Er sucht verzweifelt nach etwas und weiß nicht was es ist. Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren, und sein Herz hämmert. Er schmeckt Metall und Blut in seinem Mund und er weiß… er _weiß_ , dass er zu spät kommen wird. Zu spät um…

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei schreckt Stiles hoch, als etwas Schweres auf seiner Brust landet. Die bedrohliche Schwärze seines Zimmers wirbelt um ihn herum, und es dauert einen Moment lang bis er sich daran erinnert wieso da ein Wolf auf seinem Bett ist.   
Ein Wolf.  
Auf seinem Bett.

„Shit!“, japst er, sein Herz ein einsames Schlagzeugsolo in seiner Brust. „Shit, shit, shit. Gott. Ich bin wach… ich bin wach… geh wieder runter.“

Der Wolf winselt und legt eine Pfote auf seine Brust. Eine kalte Schnauze wird gegen seinen Hals gedrückt und es fühlt sich an, als ob er beschnuppert wird. Hätte Stiles es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er schwören können, dass sich die hektischen, kleinen Bewegungen beinah besorgt anfühlen.   
Zum Glück weiß Stiles es besser.   
Derek macht so etwas wie ‚besorgt‘ nicht. 

„Ist okay, ist okay.“ Er fährt sich nachdrücklich mit einer Hand über sein schweißnasses Gesicht und schiebt mit der anderen Hand die feuchte Wolfschnauze von sich weg. „Keiner will mich fressen. Es ist alles gut. Ich hab nur geträumt, Lassie.“

Der Wolf knurrt und ein rotes Funkeln leuchtet Stiles entgegen. 

„Lass den Alpha stecken, ja? Mein Zimmer, meine Regeln, Kumpel, das hatten wir schon. Und wenn ich dich Lassie nennen will, dann… woah woah, hey! Pack die Zähne wieder ein, ist ja gut.“   
Seine Matratze wippt und er wird einen gefühlten halben Meter in die Luft geschleudert als der Wolf mit einem Satz wieder auf den Boden springt, der sich beinah beleidigt anfühlt. Stiles seufzt. Ausatmend lässt er sich wieder zurück in sein Kissen sinken und wendet den Kopf. Die roten Leuchtziffern seines Radioweckers verraten ihm, dass es sechs Uhr morgens ist und er in einer Stunde sowieso aufstehen muss.   
Er hat weniger als vier Stunden geschlafen.   
Phantastisch. 

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke kommt ihm und er nimmt seinen Arm vom Gesicht. Die zielsichere Art mit der der Wolf sich gerade bewegt hat…   
„Derek…?“ fragt er leise.

Einen Augenblick ist es still. Dann hört er ein Rascheln neben seinem Bett, so als ob der Wolf sich fragend aufgerichtet hat. 

„Kannst du wieder…?“ Stiles zögert. „Ist wieder alles okay?“ fragt er leise. 

Die Stille, die ihm danach entgegen schlägt ist irgendwie auch eine Antwort.

Die Stunde bis zum Weckerklingen liegt Stiles wach und grübelt. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und versucht seinen Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig zu halten, als ob er schläft, aber er hat das vage Gefühl, dass das absolut Niemanden der hier Anwesenden überzeugt.   
In seiner Brust sitzt ein heißes, schmerzhaftes Gefühl und es breitet sich aus wie Säure. 

Dereks großer, schwarzer Schatten sitzt neben seinem Bett wie ein Wachhund, den Kopf aufmerksam in Richtung Osten gedreht, als ob er auch ohne sein Augenlicht spüren kann, wo die Sonne aufgeht. Es sieht sehr dramatisch aus.   
So bleibt er auch sitzen als Stiles endlich aufsteht und ins Badezimmer marschiert um sich die Zähne zu putzen und sich kaltes Wasser unter die Arme zu spritzen.   
Und so sitzt er immer noch da, als Stiles zurückkommt und seinen Kleiderschrank aufmacht. (Wo er auch prompt beinah von einem Berg ungewaschener Klamotten begraben wird, den er vergessen hat zu waschen.) 

Derek bleibt sitzen wo er ist, wie eine große, tragische Wolfstatue. Er zuckt nicht mal mit den Ohren, ganz so als ob er es endlich geschafft hat, den Kanal auf dem Stiles sendet, endgültig auf stumm zu schalten. 

Mit einem Mal platzt Stiles der Kragen. Er hält so viel still schweigende, emotionale Anspannung nicht aus, okay? Er ist das nicht gewohnt.   
_ER_ ist normalerweise derjenige, der Scott finster anschweigt, wenn sie sich streiten und dann knickt Scott in 5 Sekunden ein, weil er nicht aushält wenn Stiles böse auf ihn ist, und dann hält Stiles nicht aus, wenn Scott so geknickt aussieht und dann _reden_ sie miteinander, _Himmel Herrgott nochmal_.   
Manchmal sind da auch Umarmungen und versöhnliches Schulterklopfen, aber soweit will Stiles ja gar nicht gehen. 

Mit nichts als Boxershorts bekleidet dreht er sich um. „Wir müssen reden“, fordert er. 

Wolf-Derek hebt überrascht den Kopf. Seine Ohren zucken wie immer wenn er versucht zu orten von wo aus Stiles mit ihm redet. Es ist nur eine winzig kleine Geste, aber sogar die tut Stiles irgendwo in der Brust weh, weil es eine der vielen Kleinigkeiten ist, die verraten, dass Derek eben _nicht_ okay ist. 

Aufgebracht streift er sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Du kannst dich nicht jedes Mal gleich in einen Wolf verwandeln, wenn du unangenehmen Gesprächen aus dem Weg gehen willst!“ sagt er. „Das läuft so nicht.“ 

Derek hebt die Lefzen und entblößt scharfe spitze Eckzähne. 

„Nein“, erwidert Stiles knapp.

Derek grollt. Es ist ein dumpfes bedrohliches Geräusch tief aus seinem mächtigen Brustkorb. 

„Nein. Nein, das beeindruckt mich gar nicht, okay?“ Stiles zerrt sich seine Jeans hoch, sekundenlang beinah erschlagen von der Tatsache, dass er sich gerade einfach mal so vor Derek Hale umzieht. Wann ist es soweit gekommen?   
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du… du überdimensionales Pelzknäuel. Ich gehe jetzt nach unten und hole uns Kaffee. In Tassen, klar? Ich werde dir keinen Trinknapf hinstellen, das kannst du dir sofort aus dem Kopf schlagen! Und dann werden wir reden. Also… also verwandel dich gefälligst wieder zurück, während ich unten bin.“ 

Er marschiert aus dem Zimmer und stapft nach unten.   
Danach hyperventiliert er gefühlte 587 Minuten lang in der Küche, während er darauf wartet, dass die uralte Kaffemaschine endlich durchgelaufen ist.   
Oh Gott.   
Hat er gerade einen angepissten Werwolf verärgert und ihn als Pelzknäuel bezeichnet?   
Guter Plan, Stiles.   
_Guter_ Plan.   
Gott, wieso hat er keinen Überlebensinstinkt wie _normale_ Menschen?!   
Derek braucht doch keine Augen, um im Dunkeln seine Kehle zu finden und sie durchzubeißen. Das kriegt er auch sehr gut ohne hin. 

„Okay, hör zu“, sagt er, während er die Tür aufmacht. „Was ich eben gesagt habe… das war nicht so…“   
Derek steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster, und Stiles stolpert mitten im Satz beinah über die Teppichkante. Mit heißem Kaffee in der Hand.   
Derek hat seine Jeans übergestreift, aber sonst nicht viel anderes. Oben herum ist er sehr… sehr nackt. Matte Morgensonne betont jeden einzelnen Muskelstrang auf seinem Rücken und die geschwungene Linie seiner Schultern. 

Stiles starrt ihn an, während er sich heißen Kaffee von der Handoberfläche leckt.   
Dann zieht verpasst er sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige.   
Einen Blinden anzustarren, der sich nicht dagegen wehren kann, ist so was von nicht in Ordnung. Willkommen in der Vorhölle, Stiles Stilinski, wir haben dir einen Platz reserviert. 

„Ähm…“ Er räuspert sich verlegen. Derek dreht sich um. Sein Gesicht ist unlesbar und er hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ich habe… ich hab Kaffee geholt“, sagt Stiles überflüssig. 

Derek verdreht die Augen. „Das sagtest du. Ich bin vielleicht blind, aber ich bin nicht taub.“

„Oh. Sind wir schon an dem Punkt angekommen, wo wir Witze darüber machen können?“ 

Derek hebt vielsagend die Augenbrauen. 

„Alles klar“, übersetzt Stiles. „ _Du_ machst Witze. Ich mach keine Witze. Ist gebongt.“

Er kommt näher und überlegt wie er Derek am geschicktesten den Kaffee reichen kann, ohne dass es damit endet, dass er ihm aus Versehen die heiße Flüssigkeit über die Hose schüttet. Derek löst das Problem indem er fordernd die Hand ausstreckt, so dass Stiles ihm die Tasse nur noch geben muss.   
Stiles macht es mit dem Henkel voran, so wie sein Dad es bei ihm macht, damit er sich nicht die Finger verbrennt, und einen Moment lang flackert so etwas wie Überraschung über Dereks Gesicht. 

Schweigend nimmt er einen Schluck. 

„Du hast mir übrigens immer noch nicht verraten, was das für ein Ding im Wald war“, sagt Stiles. „Wo wir schon dabei sind so konstruktiv miteinander zu kommunizieren.“

Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Heißt das, du weißt es auch nicht?“ übersetzt Stiles. 

„Ich weiß, dass etwas im Wald ist, was die Tiere verschreckt hat“, sagt Derek ungeduldig. „In Beacon Hills bedeutet das selten etwas Gutes. Ich wollte nachsehen, was es ist.“ 

„Und deswegen dachtest du, es sei eine gute Idee _MICH_ mitzuschleppen?“

„Du bist…“ Derek macht eine Handbewegung mit seiner freien Hand und sieht einen Augenblick so aus, als ob er nicht nur mit den passenden Worten, sondern gleich mit dem gesamten Konzept menschlicher Sprache ringt, wenn es darum geht Stiles zu beschreiben.   
„Du bist nicht _komplett_ nutzlos wenn es darum geht Sachen zu recherchieren“, sagt er schließlich. Wow. Das ist beinah sowas wie ein Kompliment. Stiles ist so gerührt. Er wird ihm gleich vor lauter Rührung den Kaffee über den Kopf kippen. „Ich dachte, wenn du es zu sehen bekommst oder es fotografierst, kannst du rausfinden, was es ist und ob es eine Bedrohung darstellt.“ 

Mo~oment mal.   
„Du hast gedacht, es ist eine gute Idee _mich_ nachts in den Wald zu schleppen, damit ich Monster recherchieren kann? Dir ist schon klar, dass ich wirklich vollkommen nutzlos bin, wenn es um Selbstverteidigung geht, oder?“ fragt Stiles. „Ich bin nur ein Mensch, und im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen unseres gemeinsamen Bekanntenkreises, die mit Allison anfangen und mit Argent aufhören, bin ich enorm schlecht darin übernatürlichen Kreaturen in den Hintern zu treten. Also in welchem Universum klang _das_ wie eine gute Idee?“ 

„Ich war doch dabei“, knurrt Derek unwillig und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Dir wäre nichts passiert.“ 

Oh.  
Okay?  
 _Oh…_  
Versucht Derek ihm gerade auf seine unnachahmliche nette Art zu vermitteln, dass er Stiles vor bösartigen Kreaturen jeglicher Art beschützt hätte?   
Das ist… überraschend nett. 

Idiotisch, denn immerhin war Stiles im Endeffekt derjenige, der Derek gerettet hat (wie üblich), aber… nett. 

„Okay“, nuschelt Stiles und spürt zu seinem eigenen Ärger wie er rot wird. Was eigentlich auch keine Rolle spielt, denn Derek kann es ja sowieso nicht sehen. Andererseits gehört er einer übernatürlichen Superspezies mit Superkräften an und kann das vermutlich riechen.   
Falls er das kann, sagt er jedenfalls nichts. Auch nichts zu Stiles Herzschlag, der sicher eine Sekunde lang aus dem Takt gerät. 

Vorsichtig lehnt Stiles sich neben ihn an das Fensterbrett, nicht mehr als eine Handbreit Abstand zwischen ihnen, und sekundenlang trinken sie ungewohnt einträchtig Kaffee miteinander. Derek fletscht nicht mit den Zähnen und Stiles starrt ihm dafür nicht ihm nicht auf den _Musculus Deltoideus_. Der formschön ausgeprägt ist wie aus seinem Anatomielehrbuch und ja, das ist rein akademisches Interesse. Nichts weiter. 

„Ich muss gleich zur Schule“, verkündet Stiles schließlich und das Bedauern in seiner Stimme ist echt. 

Derek versteift sich. 

„Du kannst natürlich so lange hier bleiben“, ergänzt Stiles rasch. „Ich meinte damit nicht, dass du gehen musst, oder so.“   
Vielleicht täuscht er sich, aber er hat das Gefühl beinah sehen zu können wie die gerade, harte Linie von Dereks Schulterpartie sich langsam wieder ein wenig entspannt.   
Hat er wirklich _so wenig_ andere Möglichkeiten wo er hingehen und in Ruhe heilen kann?   
Das ist ein Gedanke, der so deprimierend ist, dass Stiles ihn gar nicht zu Ende denken mag. 

„Ich kann dir was zum Essen hochbringen. Und das Bad ist direkt nebenan. Wenn du Duschen willst oder…öhm… was auch immer Werwölfe im Badezimmer machen.“ Er winkt hastig ab, als Derek finster die Augenbrauen hebt. „Nein, beantworte das nicht.“ 

Derek nickt.  
Wow, er ist mal wieder ein Meister der nonverbalen Kommunikation. Nur kein Wort zu viel verschwenden. 

Stiles seufzt theatralisch. „Du könntest dich auch mal wieder rasieren“, sagt er, nur um anstrengend zu sein. „Ich kann dir meinen Rasierer leihen.“ 

Derek hebt die Augenbrauen. „Wozu brauchst _du_ denn einen Rasierer?“ 

Stiles japst nach Luft. „Entschuldige mal!“ Empört wedelt er mit den Armen. „Ich bin keine zwölf mehr! Ich bin erwachsen!“ 

Derek rollt mit den Augen. „Ja sicher, Stiles.“

„Ich rasier mir die Brusthaare!“ 

„Klar.“

Okay zugegeben, vielleicht hat Stiles lediglich einen winzigen Flaum auf der Brust und drei Stoppeln am Kinn, aber das muss er Derek ja nicht auf die Nase binden.   
„Ich bin heute Nachmittag wieder da“, fährt er stattdessen fort. „Du musst so lange nur meinem Dad aus dem Weg gehen. Er schiebt eine Doppelschicht und sollte eigentlich erst heute Abend wieder auftauchen, aber manchmal kommt er zwischendurch kurz nach Hause, um was zu essen. Und dann wäre es nicht so cool, wenn er einen riesigen Wolf in meinem Bett entdeckt.“ Nach kurzem Nachdenken fügt er hinzu: „Wobei das definitiv besser wäre als die Alternative. Er mag nämlich Hunde. Aber fremde Männer in meinem Bett wird er garantiert erschießen.“ 

„Wieso sollte ich in deinem Bett liegen?“ 

„Oh mein Gott. Das war _nicht_ der Punkt! Und du dürftest auf meinem Bett liegen, okay? Aber versuch wenigstens nicht auf das Kopfkissen zu haaren.“

Diesmal rollt Derek so hart mit den Augen, dass Stiles befürchtet, dass sie ihm jeden Moment aus dem Kopf kullern könnten.  
Aber etwas von der Anspannung ist aus seinem Oberkörper gewichen und als er Stiles die Tasse zurückgibt, sieht er beinah entspannt aus. Oder so entspannt wie Derek Hale überhaupt aussehen kann, was zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich viel ist. 

„Bis nachher“, sagt Stiles. „Und…“ Er zögert in seinem Türrahmen. Was sagt man in so einem Fall? ‚ _Gute Besserung?_ ‘ Vermutlich nicht. „Pass auf dich auf“, sagt er schließlich und überrascht stellt er fest, dass er es wirklich so meint.

\- 

Schule ist – wenig überraschend – ein einziger Alptraum, weil Stiles gefühlte Null geistige Kapazitäten aufbringen kann, um sich mit der Geschichte des Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges, dem Aufbau der Leberzellen oder mathematischen Gleichungen mit drei Unbekannten auseinanderzusetzen. Er hat gerade ganz andere Probleme, okay?  
Da ist ein blinder Werwolf in seinem Zimmer, der nicht mit ihm darüber redet, was passiert ist und Stiles hat keine Ahnung wie er ihm helfen soll.   
Letzte Nacht und alles, was passiert ist, liegt ihm im Magen wie unverdautes Essen, das ihm die ganze Zeit wieder hochkommt und nein, das ist keine Metapher, die er fortführen sollte. 

Das, und er fühlt sich als ob er Freunde-Völkerball spielt, weil er den ganzen Tag Zickzacklinien läuft um den neugierigen Fragen auszuweichen, die nach ihm geworfen werden.   
Scott ist der Erste und natürlich - _natürlich_ \- ist seine erste Frage genau die, die Stiles nicht beantworten will. 

„Hey Alter.“ Er knufft Stiles freundschaftlich in die Rippen während er in seinem Spind nach seinem Geschichtsbuch kramt. „Sag mal hast du Derek gesehen? Isaac sagt, er hätte sich gestern Nacht mit ihnen treffen sollen und er ist nicht aufgetaucht.“ 

Zack, erster Ball. Scott ist der Schlimmste, weil Stiles einfach nichts vor ihm geheim halten kann. 

„Derek?“ wiederholt Stiles langsam, um Zeit zu schinden. „Derek _Hale_?“ 

„Kennst du noch einen anderen Derek?“ gibt Scott zurück. 

„Also ehrlich gesagt - ja. Da ist zum Beispiel ein Derek in meinem Mathekurs. Derek… Derek Bingleheimer.“ 

„Nein, Stiles“, sagt Scott geduldig und schiebt sich einen Bleistift hinter das Ohr, damit er die Hände frei hat für mehr Bücher. „Sie waren nicht mit Derek Bingleheimer verabredet.“

Als er versucht sich seinen Zirkel hinter das andere Ohr zu klemmen, hält Stiles ihn auf und nimmt ihm stattdessen die Bücher ab. Es passieren jedes Jahr schlimme Unfälle mit Leuten die sich ihren Zirkel ins Auge rammen, okay? Und Scott ist sehr unfallgefährdet. Oder war es wenigstens als er noch keine Werwolf-Superkräfte hatte, die ihm ein überdurchschnittlich gutes Gleichgewicht und phantastische Trittsicherheit beschert haben.   
„Wieso sollte ich Derek gesehen haben?“ fragt er schließlich. „Er und ich sind keine Freunde.“

„Dachte nur.“ Scott zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er taucht doch manchmal bei dir auf.“ Danach lässt er das Thema fallen, was gut ist, denn Stiles ist nicht sicher, wie lange er für sich behalten kann, dass Derek in seinem Zimmer sitzt. Und seit gestern nichts mehr _SEHEN KANN_. 

Es ist _immer_ sein erster Impuls alles mit Scott auszudiskutieren, lang und breit und ausführlich, so lange bis die schlimmsten, absurdesten Probleme irgendwie handlich und lösbar aussehen.   
Aber er darf nicht.  
Er hat es versprochen. 

„Ist alles okay bei dir?“ fragt Scott auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, als Stiles zum dritten Mal eine Frage nicht beantwortet. 

Stiles nickt schuldbewusst. „Ja. Ich bin nur…“ Er reibt sich nachdrücklich über das Gesicht, bevor er zugibt: „Ich hab nicht so gut geschlafen.“ Wenigstens das ist nicht gelogen. 

Sekundenlang ruht Scotts Blick auf ihm, sacht und besorgt, als ob er raus hört, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Aber er bohrt nicht. Er nickt und schiebt Stiles kommentarlos den Kakao entgegen, den er sich gerade vom Kiosk geholt hat und fährt mit der Hand über Stiles‘ angespannten Rücken.   
Scott ist der Beste. 

Eine Sekunde lang macht Stiles den Mund auf und es liegt ihm auf der Zunge zu fragen, was ihn tatsächlich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. ‚ _Denkst du, man kann das Beste im Sinn haben und trotzdem alles falsch machen, katastrophal, unrettbar, irreparabel falsch und es nie wieder gut machen?_ ‘  
Aber er würgt es hinunter und schluckt und schluckt, bis die Frage schwer und bitter in seinem Magen ruht.

Die anderen sind auch nicht besser. 

Boyd wirft ihm brütende Blicke durch die Cafeteria hinweg zu, als ob er Stiles persönlich für Dereks Verschwinden verantwortlich macht.  
Großer Gott. Da droht man _einmal_ jemand umzubringen und sofort ist man der Hauptverdächtige, wenn Derek verschwindet? Das ist so… wertend. So verurteilend. Ernsthaft, das ist nicht nett. 

Isaac schreibt ihm kleine Zettel in Biologie, die zielsicher auf seinem Tisch landen. ‚ _Falls Derek bei dir auftaucht, sag ihm er soll sich melden???_ ‘ 

Stiles seufzt und schreibt nicht zurück.   
Wieso denkt alle Welt, dass ER weiß, wo Derek sich aufhält?   
Nur weil er ihn _einmal_ , ein einziges Mal in seinem Zimmer vor der Polizei versteckt hat, heißt das doch nicht, dass Stiles permanent über seinen Aufenthaltsort informiert ist. 

Er weiß selbst nicht, was er davon halten soll, dass er gleichzeitig als der Hauptverdächtige und die beste Informationsquelle angesehen wird.   
Was sagt das bitte schön über seine Beziehung zu Derek aus? 

Und dann ist da noch Erica.  
Erica ist die Brutalste. Sie erwischt ihn nach der fünften Stunde vor der Jungentoilette. Aus dem Nichts springt ihn an und presst ihn ruckartig gegen die Wand.   
„Grrr!“ Ihre Augen leuchten gelb. 

„Au, au, au!“, jault Stiles, als sein Hinterkopf schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Beton macht. „Was soll das d-… Hey! Vorsicht mit den Klauen, Lady, das tut doch weh. _Oh mein Gott_ , ich bin doch kein Beutetier, jetzt fahr die Zähne wieder ein. Was _willst_ du überhaupt?“

„Du riechst nach Derek“, zischt Erica. Ihre Finger sind in seinem Hemd verkrallt. Ihre Krallen haben den Stoff durchbohrt und hinterlassen Löcher in dem roten Karomuster. Phantastisch. Wenigstens hat er geistesgegenwärtig eine Farbe gewählt wo man potentielle Blutflecken nicht so gut sehen kann. 

„Was?“ stammelt Stiles wenig intelligent. „Ich bin frisch geduscht, das kann überhaupt nicht… wieso sollte ich nach Derek riechen?“ 

„Weiß ich doch nicht.“ Sie runzelt die Stirn. Dann schießt ihr Kopf vor und sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge. 

„ _Oh mein Gott_ “, sagt Stiles hysterisch. „Wo sind wir hier? In Twilight? Nimm gefälligst die Beißerchen aus meinem Nacken, oh Gott! Pfui! Aus, Lassie! Aus!“

„Ich hab nicht gebissen.“ Stirnrunzelnd lässt sie ihn wieder los und Stiles streift verärgert sein Hemd glatt. „Aber du riechst nach ihm!“  
Es klingt anschuldigend. 

„Dafür gibt es eine sehr gute Erklärung“, sagt Stiles und hebt seinen Rucksack auf, der ihm bei ihrer Attacke von der Schulter gerutscht ist, um ihn wie ein Schutzschild vor seine Brust zu halten.

„Ach ja?“ 

„Ich rieche nach eurem Alpha, weil…“ Stiles macht ausschweifende Handbewegungen, während seine Gedanken rasen und er fieberhaft nachdenkt.   
Nicht verraten, dass Derek blind und verwundbar ist. Nicht verraten, dass er Derek bei sich im Zimmer versteckt. Nicht verraten, dass Derek ihn mitgeschleift hat auf der Jagd nach einem bösartigen Staubsauger-Monster, von dem er immer noch nicht genau weiß, was es war. Nicht verraten, dass…  
Guter Gott, was kann er überhaupt sagen??? Was ist harmlos genug, dass er es verraten kann?  
„Kaffee“, platzt es aus ihm heraus.

„Was?“ 

„Ich rieche nach ihm… weil wir uns gestern getroffen haben. Zum… Kaffee trinken. Wir haben Kaffee getrunken. Genau. Und wir wollten keine große Sache daraus machen. Weil… es keine ist.“

Ericas Augenbrauen schießen so weit nach oben, dass sie beinah in ihrem Haaransatz verschwinden. „Was?“

Stiles hat einen Augenblick von ‚ _oh shit?_ ‘ als sie ihn erneut packt und sein Hinterkopf schon wieder gegen die Wand gedonnert wird. „Au! Au, man, Erica, nicht doch. Das darf doch nicht…“

„ _Datest_ du etwa Derek?“ faucht Erica. 

„Wa-?“ Perplex starrt Stiles sie an. Er kann praktisch spüren wie seine Kinnlade zu Boden fällt.   
Okay bei näherer Überlegung sind ihm auch schon mal bessere Ausreden eingefallen. Viel bessere. „Nein?“ 

„Oh mein Gott!“ faucht Erica und lässt ihn los. „Du hattest ein Date mit Derek!“ Sie klingt wütend und fassungslos zugleich. 

Zu spät, viel zu spät erinnert Stiles sich daran, dass Erica irgendwann mal total verknallt in ihn war. Und dass sie sehr darunter gelitten hat. Zumindest hat sie das behauptet, auch wenn es ihm irgendwie schwerfällt, das zu glauben. „Tut mir leid?“, stammelt er.   
Nein halt.   
„Warte. Nein! Ich meine, es tut mir _nicht_ leid. Mir muss auch gar nichts leidtun, denn da ist rein gar nichts zwischen…“

„Hah!“, macht sie. „ _Hah._ “ Sie wirft ihr lockiges Rauschgoldengelhaar zurück wie eine wütende Amazonenkriegerin und wendet sich ab. „Vergiss es, mehr will ich gar nicht wissen!“ 

Und damit stolziert sie von dannen. 

Mit offenem Mund starrt Stiles ihr hinterher.   
Oh shit.   
Oh man.  
Oh nein.  
Jetzt ist er definitiv dran. Er ist tot. Er ist sowas von tot. Wenn Derek erfährt, dass Stiles das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat, dass sie miteinander ausgehen… _ausgerechnet_.   
Phantastisch.   
Großartig.  
Absolut begeisternd.  
Wieso ist seinem Gehirn auf die Schnelle keine _noch_ dümmere Ausrede eingefallen?! Sowas wie ‚ _hey, Derek und ich müssen uns jetzt heimlich treffen, weil wir TERRORISTEN sind, die unseren nächsten ANSCHLAG planen_ ‘?!  
Ugh. 

Den Rest des Tages ist er damit beschäftigt all seinen Freunden und ihren Blicken auszuweichen, Scotts besorgten Blicken, Isaacs und Boyds brütenden und Ericas vorwurfsvollen.   
Vermutlich ist es sein Glück, dass Allison noch krankgeschrieben ist wegen ihrer Mutter und dass Lydia nach allem was mit Jackson passiert ist auch noch nicht wieder in der Schule aufgetaucht ist.   
Lydia hätten ihn nach zwei Minuten intensivem Verhör soweit, dass er ihr alles gestehen würde. _Alles._ Angefangen vom Kennedy Attentat. 

Andererseits wären Lydia und Allison aber auch seine beste Ansprechpartnerinnen, wenn es um Recherche für übernatürliche Wesen geht. Die eine liest altlateinische Bücher zum Frühstück und die andere hat praktisch als Jobbeschreibung ‚ _Übernatürliche Wesen in den Hintern treten_ ‘.   
Er würde sie so gerne einweihen.   
Er würde Scott so gerne einweihen.   
Aber wenn er das macht, dann macht Derek die Drohung, die seine Zähne und Stiles‘ Nacken beinhaltet, sicher irgendwann doch noch wahr. 

Mit einem Dumpfen Seufzen lässt er den Kopf auf die Arme sinken.   
Gott, wieso ist das Leben so schwer? Wieso sind Menschen so kompliziert? Wieso sind _Werwölfe_ so kompliziert?

-

Die Schule ist endlos. Wenn jemand Stiles versichert hätte, dass es physikalisch tatsächlich möglich wäre, dass die Zeit in seinen Unterrichtsräumen langsamer vergeht als auf dem Rest des Planeten, er hätte es geglaubt.   
Er starrt auf die Zeiger der Uhr, die wie festgeklebt auf dem Ziffernblatt zu ruhen scheinen und sich kaum von der Stelle bewegen. Er fühlt sich panisch, aufgelöst und zappelig, und er rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, als hätte ihm jemand Ameisen in die Unterhose gekippt. 

Das war keine gute Idee mit der Schule.   
Er hätte einfach schwänzen sollen.   
Er hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. 

Am Ende boxt er seinen Weg durch die nach draußen strömende Menge und rennt über den Parkplatz zu seinem Jeep, als ob er von bösartigen Dämonen gehetzt wird. 

Er weiß selbst nicht, wieso er sich so getrieben fühlt, sich zu beeilen und so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Es ist der Gedanke an Derek, der ganz allein in seinem Zimmer sitzt, im Dunkeln, und darauf wartet, dass er wieder heilt. Der sich so verwundbar fühlt, dass es absolut niemand wissen darf, dass der große böse Alpha nichts mehr sehen kann.   
Niemand außer Stiles.   
Er fühlt sich wie die Schutzrüstung, die Derek sich ausgesucht hat, in einem Moment der Schwäche. Ausgerechnet Stiles, der nichts kann und nichts hat und nichts ist, außer einer großen Klappe und Sarkasmus, eingewickelt in 147 Pfund blasser Haut und zerbrechlichen Knochen.

Vielleicht ist es nur Dereks Paranoia, die ihn angesteckt hat, aber mit einem Mal macht er sich Sorgen, wer es alles herausfinden könnte, dass Derek angreifbar ist und wer alles versuchen könnte diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen.   
Peter. Jäger. Andere Werwölfe.   
Oder…  
Was ist wenn die seltsame Kreatur aus dem Wald zurückkehrt, um ihr Werk zu vollenden und ihm das Leben auszusaugen?  
Oh Gott.   
Ooooh Gott.   
Beinah überfährt Stiles eine Katze, die ihm vor das Auto läuft und er macht einen schlingernden Bogen. Seine Reifen quietschen. Sein Herz rast.   
Daran hat er überhaupt nicht gedacht.  
Das Vieh hatte schon einmal großen Appetit auf Derek, was sollte es davon abhalten ein zweites Mal aufzutauchen und ihn diesmal komplett auszusaugen? Und Derek kann nicht mal was sehen! 

Es sind all diese Gedanken, die Stiles dazu bringen das Gaspedal ganz nach unten durchzudrücken und wie ein Berserker nach Hause zu heizen.   
Als er endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nachhause kommt, geht am Horizont bereits die Sonne unter. 

Sein Haus sieht dunkel und verlassen aus, als ob sich keine Menschenseele darin aufhält. In keinem einzigen Fenster brennt das Licht.   
Oh Gott. 

Stiles fällt halb aus dem Auto in seiner Hast zur Haustür zu kommen. Er rennt die paar Schritte bis zur Tür über den Rasen. Seine Hände zittern, als er versucht den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu kriegen. 

„Derek?“ ruft er , als er in den Flur stolpert. Achtlos landet sein Rucksack auf dem Boden. „Derek!“ Sein Herz hämmert schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. „ _DEREK?_ “

Eine Schrecksekunde lang ist er davon überzeugt, dass Derek _weg_ ist.   
Es ist alles so leise hier und so dunkel, dass er sich gar nicht vorstellen kann, dass hier noch jemand sein könnte.   
Vielleicht hatte er keine Lust mehr darauf noch länger von Stiles herumkommandiert zu werden. Vielleicht ist ihm klar geworden, dass er ohne Stiles niemals in diese Lage gekommen wäre. Vielleicht ist ihm klar geworden, dass Stiles ihn auch nicht beschützen kann. Vielleicht ist jemand gekommen und hat…  
Er ist weg.  
Derek ist weg.   
Gegangen. Geflohen. Oder entführt worden. Oder…

Aber dann hört er ein lautes Geräusch von oben, das klingt als ob etwas umfällt, und dann hastige Schritte, die sich nähern. Vor Erleichterung wird ihm ganz schummerig. 

„Derek?“ wiederholt er krächzend. 

Derek stürzt die Treppe hinunter. Offensichtlich hält er es dabei nicht für notwendig die Stufen zu benutzen; er springt in einem einzigen, langen Satz nach unten und kommt so heftig auf, dass der Dielenboden unter Stiles Füßen wackelt und Stiles haltsuchend nach der Wand greift.   
Dereks Krallen sind hervorgeschossen und seine Augen leuchten rot. 

„Oh Gott sei Dank…“, haucht Stiles und spürt wie die Wellen an Adrenalin in seinem Köper langsam wieder abflauten.   
Derek ist hier.  
Nicht ausgesaugt.   
Nicht weggelaufen.   
Derek ist immer noch hier.   
„Gott…“ Er reibt sich über das Gesicht und versucht seinen rasselnden Atem zu beruhigen. 

„Stiles?“ Derek klingt aufgelöst. Seine Zähne sind gefletscht und er wirbelt herum, als ob er versucht einen unsichtbaren Angreifer zu orten. „Stiles! Was ist passiert?“ 

„Was…?“ Stiles macht den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu. „Äh…was…? Nein, ich…“

Er stockt. Jetzt wo Derek in einem Stück, und äußerst kampfbereit, vor ihm steht, fühlt er sich dämlich. Wie ein Idiot. Denn es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass Derek ihn nicht braucht, um auf sich aufzupassen. 

„Stiles?“ Es klingt scharf. Derek ist in die großen Schritten bei ihm und packt seinen Arm. Es ist eine einzige, so zielsichere Bewegung, dass Stiles hoffnungsvoll zu ihm aufsieht. 

„Alter? Kannst du wieder sehen?“ fragt er im selben Augenblick, als Derek wild hervorstößt: „Bist du verletzt?“ 

„Was? Nein, wieso sollte ich…“ Eilig schüttelt er den Kopf, als Dereks Griff fester wird. „Ich bin nicht verletzt“, beteuert er. „Ich bin vollkommen unbeschädigt. Ich schwöre es. 100% Originalzustand.“

„Wieso hast du so geschrien?“ fragt Derek. Und dann, ein wenig leiser: „Dein Herz rast. Was ist passiert?“ Er hat den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, als ob er versucht alles aufzusaugen, was er an Informationen bekommen kann, Stiles pumpenden Herzschlag, den Geruch nach Adrenalin, und das Pfeifen in seinen Lungen.   
Der fehlende Geruch von Blut scheint ihn zu beruhigen, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck verliert einen Teil seiner Intensität, und er sieht vor allem verwirrt aus. 

„Ich habe nicht _geschrien_ “, protestiert Stiles indigniert. „Ich habe _gerufen_ , okay? Das ist was ganz anderes.“ 

Dereks Augen werden schmal, als ob er ihm nicht glaubt, aber dann lässt er ihn los und weicht ruckartig einen Schritt zurück. 

„Heißt das du kannst wieder…?“ wiederholt Stiles. 

„Nein.“ 

„Oh.“ Er lässt die Arme sinken. „Sorry. Ich dachte…“ 

„Wieso hast du gerufen?“ bohrt Derek. „Es klang als wärst du in Gefahr!“ Gleich darauf presst er verärgert die Lippen zusammen, als ob er das nicht hätte sagen wollen. 

„Ich war nicht in Gefahr“, murmelt Stiles. „Aber äh danke. Dass du… gekommen wärst. Falls es so… gewesen wäre. Das war… schnell.“

Derek rollt mit den Augen. „Ach, vergiss es“, knurrt er. Er macht Anstalten sich abzuwenden und zurück nach oben zu marschieren. 

„Warte!“ rutschte es aus Stiles heraus. 

Zu seiner Überraschung bleibt Derek wirklich stehen. 

Stiles seufzt und atmet tief durch.   
Er predigt sehr gerne über Kommunikation, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass genau das auch nicht unbedingt seine starke Seite ist. Vielleicht muss er Derek zuliebe auch langsam anfangen über seinen Schatten zu springen. Kompromisse und so.   
„Wir hatten beide einen beschissenen Tag“, sagt er langsam. „Und eine beschissene Nacht. Ich hab den ganzen Tag damit verbracht für dich zu lügen und das war nicht einfach, weil derzeit vier besorgte Werwölfe nach dir suchen, nur damit du es weißt, und eine davon ist eine sehr wütende Werwolf-Lady mit Aggressionsbewältigungsproblemen. Und ich… also, mir ist klar, dass wir keine Freunde sind. Und dass du nur hier herum hängst aus Mangel an besseren Alternativen. Aber vielleicht… ich weiß nicht… vielleicht können wir einen Abend lang so tun, als ob wir uns nicht permanent an die Gurgel gehen wollen? Nur einen Abend. Ich finde, das hätten wir verdient. Und morgen… morgen können wir uns vielleicht zusammen setzen und versuchen etwas mehr herauszufinden? Irgendetwas was dir weiterhilft?“

Derek dreht sich um. „Okay?“ sagt er vorsichtig. Es klingt fragend, als sei er nicht ganz sicher, worauf Stiles hinaus will. 

Stiles wedelt mit den Armen. „Ich meine, wenn du… wenn du eh schon hier bist, müssen wir doch nicht schweigend in meinem Zimmer hocken und getrennt vor uns hinleiden! Dann könnten wir uns auch… ich weiß nicht… Popcorn holen und einen Film angucken.“ 

„Einen Film gucken“, wiederholt Derek.

Stiles zuckt schuldbewusst zusammen. „Okay ja, das war vielleicht nicht… ich suche uns einen raus mit vielen Dialogen. Wo man nicht viel sehen muss. Einverstanden?“ 

Derek ist einen Augenblick lang still. Schließlich nickt er zögernd. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mich zurück verwandele?“ fragt er schließlich und Stiles ist so perplex, dass er ÜBERHAUPT fragt, dass er sekundenlang nicht weiß, was er darauf antworten soll. „Ich heile schneller in Wolfsform“, sagt Derek rasch, als müsste er sich dafür rechtfertigen.   
Ein bisschen schuldbewusst denkt Stiles an seinen Ausbruch heute Morgen zurück, wo die Worte ‚ _überdimensionales Pelzknäuel_ ‘ gefallen sind. Das war definitiv keine seiner Sternstunden. 

„Klar, mach ruhig. Guter Plan. Ich zieh so lange meine Jogginghose an.“ Er sprintet die Treppe hoch.   
Da Derek ihn sowieso nicht sehen kann, kann Stiles genauso gut in seinen bequemsten Sachen hier herumlungern. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das hier _wirklich_ ein Date ist.   
Auch wenn Erica das jetzt vermutlich denkt. 

Während er sich umzieht, denkt er darüber nach, wie er Derek das jetzt verklickern soll. ‚ _Hey sorry, um dein Geheimnis zu wahren, war ich gezwungen diese geniale Lüge in die Welt zu setzen. Sie ist so brillant und glaubwürdig, dass es garantiert niemand jemals anzweifeln wird. Denn wer ist noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass du und ich…_ ‘   
Okay… eher nicht.   
Andererseits hat Derek jetzt wirklich genug auf der Platte, da braucht er nicht auch noch ein dämliches, komplett an den Haaren herbeigezogenes Gerücht über sein Liebesleben. Er wird es ihm morgen erzählen.   
Genau.  
Morgen ist gut. Morgen ist besser als jetzt. 

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt, steht ein großer, schwarzer Wolf neben der Couch und hat abwartend den Kopf schief gelegt. Seine Ohren zucken aufmerksam in Stiles Richtung. 

„Du kannst ruhig hochkommen“, sagt Stiles, während er sich in seine Lieblingsecke fallen lässt und neben sich auf die Couch klopft. „Ich diskriminiere keine Wölfe.“

Derek gibt ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich, als ob er das stark anzweifelt. Aber er springt mit einem Satz auf die Couch, der Stiles einen gefühlten halben Meter in die Höhe schleudert. „Hey!“ japst er. „Nicht cool!“ 

Er sucht sich eine Comedy Serie aus, weil da tatsächlich überwiegend geredet wird und Derek vermutlich keine Bilder braucht, um mitzukommen. Das ist so nett und sozial von ihm, es ist unglaublich. 

Derek kringelt sich neben ihm zusammen wie eine Bretzel, den Kopf auf die Hinterläufe abgelegt. Er hat ein Ohr aufgeklappt und lauscht dem Fernseher. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Er sieht seltsam friedlich aus.   
Zögernd versenkt Stiles eine Hand in dem weichen Fell, direkt auf Dereks Nacken. 

Derek zuckt zusammen und sämtliche Nackenhaare richten sich auf. Aber er knurrt nicht und fletscht keine Zähne. Er gibt nur ein leises Brummen von sich, das klingt wie das raspelnde Schnurren eines riesigen Säbelzahntigers.   
Als er nach fünf Sekunden immer noch keine Finger verloren hat, wagt Stiles ganz langsam und vorsichtig seine Hand zu bewegen. Er weiß nicht, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee ist, Derek zu streicheln, nur weil er aussieht wie ein überdimensionales wolfiges Plüschtier. Es ist immer noch Derek. Und er hat sehr scharfe Zähne.  
Aber es war ein langer Tag für Stiles und vermutlich auch für Derek. Alles ist irgendwie konfus und beunruhigend, und Dereks Fell ist warm und kuschelig und es ist seltsam beruhigend ihn zu streicheln.   
Vielleicht sieht Derek das genauso, denn er lässt es wortlos geschehen. 

„Wir kriegen das schon hin“, wispert Stiles. 

Derek antwortet nicht. Aber er gibt einen tiefen Seufzer von sich und rutscht ein wenig näher zu Stiles heran. 

Sie schaffen die erste Folge und einen Teil der zweiten und dann fallen Stiles langsam die Augen zu. Es ist nicht seine Schuld. Aber Derek strahlt in dieser Form genug Wärme aus um einen mittelgroßen Betrieb mit Energie zu versorgen, und Stiles hat letzte Nacht sehr wenig Schlaf gehabt. Es ist warm und gemütlich und er fühlt sich gerade ausnahmsweise so, als ob er nicht jeden Moment von irgendetwas Bösem attackiert und gefressen werden wird.   
Niemand kann ihm übel nehmen, dass er einschläft.

Er wacht von einem tiefen, grollenden Geräusch wieder auf. Stiles fühlt sich sehr warm und kuschelig und angenehm bettschwer. 

„Stiles“, sagt eine ruhige Stimme. „Stiles.“

„Noch zehn Minuten, Dad…“, nuschelt er. 

„Stiles. Wach auf.“ 

„Hm?“ Er blinzelt schläfrig. Neben ihm grummelt es erneut, wie Donnergrollen über den Bergen, das ein herannahendes Gewitter ankündigt.   
Als er die Augen aufmacht, schwimmt eine sehr vertraute Figur in Polizeiuniform in seinen Fokus. Stiles reibt sich über die Augen und rutscht an der Couchlehne entlang ein Stück nach oben. Es ist nicht ganz einfach, weil etwas Schweres auf seiner Brust ruht. „Dad, was…?“ Er stockt mitten im Satz und reißt die Augen auf. 

Sein Dad hat eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.  
 _Wieso hat sein Dad eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet?!_

„Stiles, beweg dich nicht“, befiehlt sein Vater scharf. Er hat eine Hand an dem Funkgerät an seinem Gürtel und mit der anderen hat er seine Dienstwaffe gezogen, die er gerade in Stiles Richtung hält. 

„Äh… aber Dad, was machst du denn…?“ Es dauert einen Moment, bis Stiles registriert, dass das schwere Gewicht auf seiner Brust Derek ist. Er hat die Zähne gefletscht und sich über Stiles aufgebaut wie ein schützender Wall aus Fell und Muskeln. Sämtliche seiner Nackenhaare sind steil aufgerichtet und er knurrt. Es sieht sehr bedrohlich und sehr beunruhigend aus, und ein Teil von Stiles ist nur froh, dass wenigstens seine Augen nicht rot leuchten. Aber ihm ist klar, wie das jetzt aussehen muss.   
Als ob ein wildes Tier in ihr Haus eingedrungen ist und Stiles zu seinem Abendessen erkoren hat. 

„Beweg dich nicht“, befiehlt sein Vater erneut. „Ich werde jetzt…“ 

„Oh mein Gott! Bitte Dad, erschieß ihn nicht!“ rutscht es Stiles heraus, während er sich panisch aufrichtet.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Challenge war: Chara A verliert sein Augenlicht (temporär?). Keiner hätte erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Chara B derjenige sein würde, der sich um A kümmert und ihm durch diese schwere Phase hilft. Dass sie sich dabei auch noch ein bisschen verlieben, ist natürlich reiner Zufall;)  
> (Als ob ich bei sowas widerstehen könnte....)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Evidence of Things Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104183) by [Donatello24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatello24601/pseuds/Donatello24601)




End file.
